An information search system allows a user to search various types of electronic data including electronic data generated in an image file format. In response to a search request input by the user, an image that matches the search request may be displayed to the user, for example, with information regarding a document from which the image is obtained. Using the information regarding the document, the user may access the document containing the displayed image, for example, when the user determines that the displayed image satisfies the user's need.
The above-described searching method may not be effective especially when more than one image is obtained from the same document, as the user may end up with accessing the same document more than once.